The Challenge
by Jin0342715
Summary: Kyo is challenged to a duel by Yuki, but there will be consequences if one of them loses. M/M PWP, Anal, Oral. Chapter 3 Akito/Yuki
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Fruits Basket or anything else in the Fruits Basket universe, I'm just fan and I make no moneys off this**

Kyo and Yuki began to wave good-bye to Tohru as she left for work.

"Bye guys, I'll be back home soon, oh and don't worry Shigure will walk me home afterwards so you two don't have to worry." Tohru said reassuringly as she smiled waving gently.

"Take care Miss Honda, be careful on your way to work." Yuki replied softly. Kyo just stared at her as she turned around and headed to her job. Kyo turned and began to walk back to the house as he collided into Yuki, knocking him down, as ill-tempered as Kyo is this sent him off.

"Watch the hell where you're going you stupid rat, GOD do you even pay attention?" Kyo yelled

"You're the one who walked into me, stupid cat." Yuki smirked at him, sitting on the ground.

"Alright get your ass up, I'm going to kick your ass today rat boy!" Kyo taunted as he readied his stance.

Yuki got up quickly and brushed himself off. "Oh? What makes you think today is the day? You always say the same thing, and the outcome is always the same, you think you would've given up by now, but no you're too stubborn! You know it's not a challenge."

That's when an idea beamed into Yuki's head.

"Shut the fuck up and just fight.." Kyo started but Yuki cut him off short.

"I have an idea how about if you win then, you can tell me whatever to do for one day, but if I win you'll give up on the idea of beating me. Deal?"

Kyo grinned stupid rat "Deal!" Kyo lunged at Yuki and sent his fist flying towards Yuki's face without any warning, but that didn't stop Yuki from ducking the fist. Yuki sent his fist hurling towards Kyo's stomach but was stopped short as Kyo grabbed his arm and caught him in an armlock.

"Just give up rat boy, unless you want me to break your arm off and beat you with it" Kyo commanded.

"Dream on, stupid cat" Yuki responded. Kyo put pressure on Yuki's arm, bringing tears to his eyes.

"Well!" Kyo questioned. Yuki was at his breaking point and he couldn't take the pain of his arm being stretched.

"Fine, you win, just stop" Yuki choked out. Kyo let go of Yuki's arm gloatingly.

"Finally I can be in the Zodiac, but first I think I'll put rat boy to more shame."

Yuki lied on the ground holding his arm and rubbing it, as Kyo stepped forward.

"Now, rat boy lose your pants." Kyo ordered.

Yuki looked up at Kyo in shock, "What?"

"Are you deaf or something? I told you to take your pants off." Kyo grunted.

"B-but.." Yuki stammered.

"But, nothing, you have to do what I say remember?" Kyo pointed out.

Yuki stood up, defeated, and started to take off his pants, while Kyo grinned in triumph.

"The boxers too" Kyo ordered.

Yuki began to remember the times Akito brought him to that room, he would touch Yuki, abuse him and eventually deflower him. Yuki hesitated at first, but knew he couldn't get out of this so he began to remove his boxers slowly.  
"Good rat" Kyo said as he backed Yuki up against a tree. Kyo sank to his knees as Yuki watched causing him to grow an erection.

Kyo grabbed Yuki's hard dick and ran his tongue along it. Pre-cum seeped out of the tip of Yuki's cock, Kyo began to lick the slit of his dick gathering up the pre-cum, but wasted no time afterwards and engulfed Yuki fully. Yuki flinched in the pleasure that Kyo's mouth was bringing him and began to thrust into his mouth. Kyo worked his tongue, swirling it along Yuki's hard cock, but he could feel Yuki begin to tense up, Kyo began to slow his rhythm he worked up, Yuki became disappointed and told him to hurry up. Kyo withdrew Yuki's dick from his mouth and leaned up to Yuki "Beg for it."

Yuki stared at him seriously as Kyo backed away a bit. At this moment Yuki didn't really care and he gave into his lust "Please make me cum, fuck me, suck me, just make me cum." Kyo grinned and turned Yuki around, he began to remove his pants and boxers as well. His cock was hard as corn, and he pressed it against Yuki's now recovered rosebud hole, there was no lubrication except for the pre-cum that covered Kyo's dick.

Yuki cried out in pain as Kyo forcefully made his way into him. Kyo didn't let Yuki adjust, he just wanted to take Yuki and fuck him, Kyo slammed all the way into Yuki hard and fast. The sound of flesh hitting flesh continued as Yuki dare not look around to see Kyo fuck him, god did it hurt, but soon it began to become pleasurable. Kyo could feel something begin to lubricate Yuki's hole and watched as blood began to drip out.

Yuki could feel it coming as Kyo thrusted harder against his prostate, his climax. Kyo continued his fast rhythm and kept slamming his cock into Yuki. Yuki began to pant, and then shot his hot steamy load against the trees, as his legs begin to tremble. A couple of thrusts later Kyo came inside of Yuki, mixing his seed and Yuki's blood inside of Yuki. Kyo grinned and pulled out of his opponent, blood and cum covering his now soft cock. Yuki collapsed against the tree, he could feel the blood and cum drip out as Kyo went back inside to wash the rat off of him.

* * *

**A/N: So, there's nothing really new here, I'm just revising it so people don't get confused. Sorry about the inconveniences. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, please leave a review if you liked it, but you don't have to. :) This is my first fanfic writing ever, so yeah I hope it comes out okay. Lol ^_^ thanks guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fruits Basket, and I do not own the characters either, I make no money off of this story it's purely fun to write :D.**

**A/N: Wooh wooh it's the second chapter guys and it only took an hour to write lmao.**

He could feel the mixture of cum and blood seeping out of his entrance, he body slid down to the ground, his back against the tree along with his cum. He sat there and watched as the orange haired male walked off, his bulbous butt bouncing softly as he walked back into the house. Yuki's soft leaking member suddenly became stiff again, the remaining cum dripping off.

"I'll make that stupid cat pay for what he just did Yuki thought." I'll just have to lure him into lust, just like he did me.

Yuki stood up straight, though his legs still trembled a bit after what had happened. He walked back into the house following Kyo.

Kyo left the bathroom door wide open as he turned the shower on. He began to take off his shirt, tossing it to the ground, as he stepped into the shower. Yuki hobbled towards the bathroom as he heard running water. He took one step forward and looked inside, Kyo had one hand against the knob while he held his head low, enjoying the hot water. Yuki stared as he watched the hot beads of water trickle down Kyo's smooth athletic body, Kyo's cock was limp but was still pretty big. Stepping forward, Kyo turned towards Yuki.

"What the hell are you doing in here you stupid rat!" Kyo shouted, then he grinned cockily "Oh, I know, you came back for seconds, right?"

Yuki stopped and listened.

"Did it feel good, being dominated by someone like me? Did you like it when I filled you up and fucked you hard?" he taunted. Yuki didn't say a word as he took his own shirt off and stepped into the shower with Kyo, the water pelting Yuki's soft and pale skin. Yuki sunk to his knees as Kyo turned around, Yuki grabbed Kyo's hardening cock and engulfed it entirely. Kyo moaned slightly as he grabbed Yuki's head beginning to skull fuck him. This wasn't what Yuki had in mind, he was hoping Kyo would submit, not be gagged by his cock. Yuki only did what came naturally to him and began to swirl his tongue around Kyo's hard cock.

Kyo grinned down at Yuki "I didn't know you were such a slut, Yuki."

Kyo could feel Yuki slide his teeth along Kyo's cock lightly, this didn't bother him, it only turned him on more and he continued to thrust his cock inside Yuki's hot wet mouth. Kyo began to tense up and grabbed his breast, squeezing it, this is when Kyo withdrew himself from Yuki and flipped him over laying him down bent over on his knees with his face to the ground, looking to the side.

The water had washed away Yuki's saliva off of Kyo's cock but Yuki's hole was still well lubricated from their last encounter. Kyo began to pummel his way into Yuki's tender and sore hole. It hurt Yuki a lot worse the second time around, but it didn't take as long for it to subside and let the pleasure come forth. Kyo grabbed a hold of Yuki's hips as he continued to slam inside of him, unexpectedly Yuki began to slam against Kyo's cock, this made Kyo smile and slammed even harder into Yuki. Yuki moaned as he slammed his ass against Kyo, the sound of wet flesh hitting wet flesh kept increasing. Kyo continued to pump and while Yuki backed up, he hit the exact spot, causing Yuki to cum beneath him, he watched his cum go down the drain and then turned his attention towards Kyo's muscular thighs and legs then towards his ball sack, he watched as they smacked his own, this only made him want to cum again, but he felt Kyo begin to throb inside of him, it wasn't long before he once again filled Yuki with his hot sticky seed. Kyo began to pant as he pulled his still erect dick out of Yuki and stuck it down his throat, making Yuki suck the cum out. Kyo turned the water off as Yuki did so and after he was down he got out, wrapping a towel around his neck and drying his hair off, as Yuki lied there on his back, panting heavily, cum still dripping out of him, mixing with the remaining water and flowing down the drain.

**Well, how was it? Just let me know, if wanted I will write a prequel having to do with Yuki and Akito!**  
**Um. ya I know it's not the greatest story, so just leave a review and junk. xD. I have no plans to do a follow up chapter so this will be set as a complete fic, for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, I do not own the characters, nor do I make money from this fic, it's purely for fun.**

**A/N: Hi guys, here's chapter 3, just so everyone knows this chapter is more about Akito and Yuki. Yes, I am aware in the manga Akito is a girl, or so I've been told, but I don't care he's a man in the anime so we're going with that xD.**

Kyo strutted back to his room triumphantly, the beads of water on his smooth athletic naked body glistened as they rolled down, some began to drip onto the floor as they fell from his now limp cock.  
He shut the door behind him, as the towel hung over his shoulder and rested along side his bulbous butt. Kyo began to dry himself off and opened a drawer taking out a pair of fresh boxers. He didn't feel the need to apologize to Yuki, after all Yuki was all over him. The stupid rat probably wanted him to submit, no way in hell was that gonna happen. Kyo smiled as he shut the drawer, he could hear the shower running again.

He lied there, feeling the water pelt him as if it were a punishment. Yuki didn't overcome Kyo again, and he was beginning to feel the way he used to back then, in that room. Yuki slowly began to curl up into a ball, not wanting to remember what happened as the flashbacks flooded in. When Yuki was a few years younger, he used to live with Akito, he was his special boy after all.

Yuki grabbed the side of his head cringing as the memories began to seep in again. When Yuki first started going into the room, it wasn't that bad, he and Akito would just talk or play something to pass the time. Then it went to something different, Akito began to get violent and started hitting Yuki, even tearing off his clothes to give him a replacement. He would usually give him women's clothing, often times it was a skirt and girls' panties. When he wore these things Akito usually got calm and started to embrace him, holding him, and caress him, however when he refused Akito would beat him severely often times beating him with a whip.

This went on for a few months until one day, Akito didn't give him the panties. He told Yuki just to wear the skirt, and to come sit on Akito's lap, Yuki feared this man and his beatings, so he took off his pants and underwear and lifted the skirt up. Yuki walked over to where Akito was, he was sitting on a chair. The skirt was fairly short so you could see Yuki plump cheeks as he sat down on Akito's lap.  
Akito smiled as he wiped a strand of hair away from Yuki's face to the side.

"That's my special boy" Akito whispered into Yuki's ear, he licked the side of his neck that sent shivers down Yuki's spine. Yuki began to feel something grow hard underneath Akito's robe, it also started rubbing against his cheeks.

Akito could tell Yuki could feel his hard member grinding against the fabric that was grinding against his butt cheeks.

"Hey, Yuki, do you feel that?" he began to grind a little harder against Yuki. Yuki nodded slowly. Akito grinned and picked Yuki up a little bit as he arranged things, he then sat Yuki back down. He felt something, warm, something big now rubbing between his cheeks. Yuki looked back and saw Akito's cock rubbing against him, Yuki immediately got up and accidentally fell backwards on his knees, his ass sticking straight up at Akito.

"Oh my, my we're not a little hesitant thing are we" Akito cooed I promise this won't hurt at all. Yuki looked back as Akito began to position himself, and instinctively Yuki threw a kick across Akito's jaw. Yuki began to crawl away in fear.

What the hell did I just do, he's probably going to kill me Yuki thought. But, he deserved it for being such a pervert. he reassured himself.

"Don't come near me!" Yuki warned the fear in his voice quivered. Akito just stood there on his knees silently, his head turned.

"I'm sorry Akito...but it's your fau-" Yuki started, but Akito quickly lunged after him, and began to choke him. Yuki tried to pry his fingers loose, but they wouldn't budge, Akito was too strong for him.

"Too bad you didn't listen." Akito said coldly, he freed his hands as Yuki gasped for air. Akito took this moment and shoved his throbbing, hard member down Yuki's warm mouth.

"Hey how long are you gonna be in there, I think you should be clean by now, you're just wasting money now you stupid rat." Kyo shouted. Yuki stared at him, not saying a word, and turned off the shower. He held his legs together as the water trickled down his body. Kyo looked at him silently, and shut the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Fruits Basket or anything else in the Fruits Basket universe, I'm just fan and I make no moneys off this.**

**A/N: Hey guys what's up? I'm back did you guys miss me? What? What do you mean you didn't? I am so hurt, the betrayal, the agony! This is all really uncalled for, right? Alright, alright then let's get on with this story, thanks for all the positive reviews guys. I really appreciate it. :) Hmmmm I really don't know how to start this out, people are yelling as I currently write this, but here we go.**

* * *

It took him awhile to get up, it was like Akito's presence was watching him...he couldn't take it anymore and got up, drying himself as he got out of the shower. Yuki wrapped the towel around his waist. Akito treated him so roughly, beatings were common, luckily he didn't retain any physical scars, but emotionally it was different. After drying off, Yuki headed back to his room. As he entered the towel fell from his waist and he shut the door behind him. He plopped down onto the mattres, sinking into the pillow.

Yuki lied there in the dark, stark naked, the covers hugging to his bare flesh, he felt violated and sulked further into the mattress. The memories he had so long repressed about Akito began to surface.

"This is all that stupid cat's fault if he didn't..." Yuki thought of the events that unfolded today and grew hard at how good it felt being taken by Kyo, it was like he could still feel Kyo's cock pulsing inside of him. This drove Yuki crazy, how could he be so attracted to someone he hated, no that's not the right word, it was really indescribable. Yuki started rubbing his erection across the mattress, his ass hanging in the air. Suddenly the door swung open, light pouring into the room.

Kyo couldn't stand still after what had happened with Yuki, he was like on this adrenaline high. He decided to see what the rat was up to.

"I wonder what he's doing, he looked really depressed in the shower" Kyo grinned. Did he take Yuki's virginity? It wasn't like he cared about Yuki, it was the fact that it was priceless! He took someone he considered an enemy and made him into a bitch, the way Yuki buckled onto his cock with such lust and need, oh this was something Kyo could get used to. Chuckling to himself he opened Yuki's door, it took him a moment to see Yuki looking at him from behind, he had a raging erection and his ass was hanging in the air. Kyo smiled widely.

As his door opened he quickly looked around and saw Kyo smiling, a wild fire spreading through his eyes.

"I...uh..." Yuki stammered as he quickly faced Kyo covering his erection "don't you knock?"

"I see, you were waiting for me, weren't you?" Kyo question "Waiting for me to come stick my cock inside of you again."

"Yea right" Yuki said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I know I don't blame you, especially the way you pretty much begged for more." Kyo said grinning.

"He's right, it's not like you tried to get away from him." Yuki thought.

"I'll tell you what, since I'm in such a good mood, I'll make your wish come true" Kyo said egotistically.

Kyo took of his boxers and tossed it on top of Yuki's towel, he kicked them to the side, and walked towards Yuki. Kyo's erection bobbed in the air as he walked towards Yuki. As he stood in front of Yuki, he slapped his cock across Yuki's face.

"Suck" Kyo demanded.

Yuki just stared at Kyo's body, he never noticed how muscular and lean his body was, he wanted Kyo. No, he needed Kyo, to feel his body on top of his skin rubbing against each other lost in lust. Yuki eagerly took Kyo's cock in his mouth, twirling his tongue around the base of the head.

Kyo watched as Yuki's head bobbed up and down on his cock. Kyo grunted in pleasure as Yuki tookhim in fully.

"Faster" Kyo shouted.

Yuki responded obediently and started bobbing up and down on his cock with full force, pursing his lips together. Kyo couldn't take it any longer and withdrew his cock, rubbing it alongside Yuki's face. He stood Yuki up and carried him by the hips over to the wall. A look of surprise spread across Yuki's face and Kyo relished in it as he entered inside of Yuki's inviting hole.

Yuki looked at Kyo in surprise at how effortless Kyo lifted him up. Yuki knew he was strong, but he didn't know he was this strong. Yuki felt Kyo plunge into him, and Yuki quickly threw his arms around Kyo's shoulders. Each thrust made his legs quiver and he was lucky not to be standing up or he would surely collapse at how hard and pleasurable he was being fucked. Yuki gasped and dug his nails Kyo's shoulders "Agh fu—ck me" Yuki pleaded.

A distant slam of a door was heard by both and Kyo put Yuki down, and pulling out. "Perhaps another time, rat" Kyo said. Kyo retrieved his boxers, putting them on and went back to his room. Yuki could hear the sound of Tohru and Shigure, coming down the hall. He quickly put on some clothes and greeted them both.

* * *

**A/N: Alright tell me what you think, honestly please. I will do more if someone wants me to :).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, nor do I make any money off of this fanfic, it is purely for my entertainment and others.**

**A/N: Oh guys it's been almost a year now since I first started this fanfic! I have to admit, I thought I would get bashed mercilessly and that I would only write one chapter, so thanks for the positivity, I really appreciate it ^^. Hm I was thinking about doing a Resident Evil Outbreak fanfic, I'm trying to support this great series in anyway possible, Kevin/David yum... also I've been playing Blazblue a lot and I love the potential Ragna/Jin again yum! Isn't that sort of ironic my favorite Blazblue character is Jin and my screenname is Jin, how bizzare! Ok not really ironic but it's funny, well to me at least. Do people actually read the author's notes? Anyways just like Jin I'm a bit aggressive when it comes to "fun" ;o dirty me, also I'm the uke lol. Ok on with this story I apologize that it's short so don't hate me :3! Enjoy!**

* * *

Kyo's erection quickly shot down as he left Yuki's room.

"Damnit why did that wench have to come home so early."

Kyo heard footsteps aproaching, by how light they were he suspected they were Tohru's. As she turned the corner Kyo quickly glanced in her direction. She smiled brightly, as usual she was cheery.

"Oh, Kyo" she started, but then she noticed Kyo was wearing nothing but boxers "oh I'm sorry..." she looked away immediately.

Kyo smiled "No need to be so modest, you can look if you want" his tone was cocky as ever. She blushed and turned a deep crimson red. "You're turning really red... you're not blushing are you?" he chuckled as he walked up to her. Kyo turned her head towards him, and they stared at each other briefly. Their moment of silence was broken by the closing of a door.

Yuki shut the door behind him, buttoning up his shirt. His ass was really sore now, if he could sit properly during dinner it would be amazing, Kyo is much bigger than Akito that's for sure. Yuki turned towards Kyo and Tohru. Kyo was still in his boxers, and Tohru was blushing brightly.

After a moment of silence and awakwardness, Kyo broke the silence. "Tohru here was just admiring my body." If it was even possible Tohru turned even more red. Kyo rubbed his hand down his chest, against his abs. "You're so full of yourself" Yuki said calmly. "You're one to talk rat, you're full of me too." Kyo said matter-of-factly. Tohru looked at them confused. Flustered Yuki headed for the kitchen. Unbeknownest to her Tohru gave Kyo a glare and followed Yuki.

As Tohru entered the room she asked "Is everything ok, Yuki?" She walked closer to him as Yuki responded "I...um.." he paused between each word "Kyo, he uh, beat me.." Surprised as she was she acted positive. "You know, this isn't a bad thing really..." Yuki looked at her, questionably "now that Kyo is part of the Zodiac, maybe you two can become close" Yuki laughed at that remark, the two had become "close".

"I'll tell you what, how about I make leeks for dinner.." she said cheerfully. Yuki smiled Kyo hates leeks "Perfect" Yuki said excitedly. Tohru chuckled "Ok then, um.. we're out of leeks. Do you think you can go harvest some?" Yuki grabbed the basket nodding and headed for the garden.

As Yuki approached the garden, basket in hand, Yuki spotted a lean silhouette. Yuki paused for a second, a cold shiver running down his spine, Akito.

* * *

**Yeah, as I said before sorry for making this so short, but I wanted to upload this now...lol babysitting gets in the way of my writing time :/.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, and I make no money off of this fanfiction, it's purely for entertainment!**

**A/N: Not really much to say except I'm tired of babysitting :(. Um.. thanks once again thanks for the positive reviews, appreciate it and I'm glad you enjoy this story! Again sorry for the length this really should be part of chapter 5, but I just wanted to upload the first part up first.**

* * *

Riddled with fear Yuki stared at the man, no not a man a beast was more like it. He looked pale, cold, dark, and empty. "W-What...why are you here!" Yuki stuttered. Akito stood his ground, the icy gaze not faltering. Suddenly the icy gaze, turned into a warm grin that looked fake and monstorous to Yuki. Yuki's expression turned blank, pretending he was else where, like he did back in the room. "Oh...what's the matter Yuki?" Akito's smile disappeared and a frown took it's place "didn't you miss me?" The sound of Akito's voice snapped him back into reality.

"What's he doing here" Yuki thought, the voice in his head sounded anxious and desperate. Yuki's body froze, paralyzed with fear as Akito came closer. "What's that? I can't hear you" Akito said toyingly. As he walked towards Yuki, Akito said "I know, I know it's a bit sudden, but you can come back home now." Yuki's eyes widened with disgust and hate as Akito wrapped his arms around him. As frightened as he was he dare not say something he might regret, but he felt Akito grow even colder, even more lifeless as he felt a hand smack Yuki across the face. "Have you...let someone else have you!" Akito shouted. The force of the slap sent Yuki sprawling backward and on to the ground.

"How did he know?" Yuki thought, panic and fear heightened ten folds as Akito stared at him from above, he crouched in front of Yuki staring him in the eyes blankly. Akito grabbed Yuki by the collar of his shirt "You are mine, remember?" Akito stated. Yuki continued to say nothing, looking away from Akito. He felt his shirt rip open and Akito pinned him to the ground, pressing his lips firmly against Yuki's. He felt his pants being taken off quickly, and took this opportuinty to kick Akito in the face. As his foot collided into Akito's face he sprung to his feet hoping to get away before Akito could reach him again, but he felt a hand grab his ankle and pull him down. Yuki landed face first into the dirt and Akito jumped onto his back, pinning his arms above his head as he took off Yuki's boxers.

Yuki cried in panic as he tried to squirm his was out from under Akito, but the more he struggled the weaker he got. "No, no! Get off me please, stop!" Yuki cried, Akito said nothing and instead shoved his throbbing member into Yuki's sore hole, there was no pleasure to be had, instead just pain with every thrust. He could feel the dirt covering his flesh below him, moving with every thrust. He wanted to stop, badly, but Akito wouldn't listen to his pleas and pummeled in harder with Yuki's every word. All Yuki could do was stare helplessly, lifelessly, back into the room he thought he had escaped.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so be honest what did you all think, Akito's quite the dick right? :3 Hmm the next chapter will continue where the Chapter 3 flashback ended. So um...yeah I'm not good with this stuff, hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
